Various services are provided to mobile communication devices such as mobile phone terminals by service providers different from mobile telecommunications carriers today. With an increase in service providers different from mobile telecommunications carriers, there is an advantage that provided services are diversified and users can receive a wide variety of services.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that provides a service to a mobile information terminal by coordination of a sensor, the mobile information terminal and an application server. To be specific, the mobile information terminal acquires a plurality of sensor information. Further, the mobile information terminal transmits the acquired sensor information to the application server. Then, the application server generates advice information based on the sensor information transmitted from the mobile information terminal and transmits it to the mobile information terminal. The mobile information terminal can thereby receive an advice service based on the sensor information.